Distinction
by rini.mae
Summary: We played a game where everyone is blinfolded and the guys need to find their girls. I know that we will win instantly because I know his smell and he knows mine. Yes we won but.. (read to find out)


**First of all... I'm a disclaimer. Second.. enjoy reading and leave a comment hmm? thank you ! :)**

* * *

Sakura sighed in boredom.

"Guys this is seriously getting boring. We are supposed to have fun tonight because it's the last day of our vacation and yet here we are, sitting and doing nothing." She said as her chin is resting on Syaoran's (her boyfriend) shoulder, while hugging him.

"Sakura's right. We've been sitting here for hours." Tomoyo agreed.

As if on cue, Eriol (her boyfriend) came into the living room where the 7 of them are sitted.

They are spending the last night of their vacation in Eriol's beach. Hours ago they were on the beach, but when the night time came the water is high tide so they can't swim anymore.

They came into the beach on pairs, Sakura-Syaoran, Tomoyo-Eriol, Chiharu-Takashi, and Meilin-Ryu.

"What if... we play a game?" Meilin suggested. She is also bored as hell.

"Err... Spin the bottle?" Chiharu suggested sounding as if she's asking.

Sakura quickly signalled 'no'.

"Hmmm.. let's try 21 questions.." Ryu suggested.

Meiling smacked his head. "Not fun." She stated plainly.

"Solitaire!" Takashi exlaimed.

Sakura waved her hand fastly, "No, no. That's too common. We need to think of something new. Something daring and unique."

Everyone agreed and fell into a deep thought. Each and everyone thinking of a game that has never been done before.. well not by them ofcourse. A few minutes later, Eriol speaks up.

"What if the girls lines horizontally and the boys vertically, all blindfolded. Then the boys will search for their girlfriend." Eriol started .

The others nodded, absorbing the details that he said.

"They need to get it right or they will pay 100 dollars, ofcourse the price will go to the winners." He explained.

Sakura looked at him and smiled knowinglly. "That is a great idea!"

"Yes! I like it too!" Takashi supported.

"But what are the things that boys are allowed to do? I mean, touching us in THOSE places are... awkward." Meiling said.

"They can do anything without using their hands ofcourse. They can sniff them or whatever. They cannot talk, they will only talk if they are sure that they got their girl. After that, the girl will answer if he is right or not. Whatever the result is, the guy will go anywhere alone without taking the blindfold. He might give hints to the other player who will still look for their girls." Eriol answered.

Soon everyone agreed and did as what they are supposed to do. As soon as everyone is settled, tye first guy walked towards the side of the girls.

The first guy stopped at the first girl, he sniffed the girl and proceeded to the next one.

 _Sakura's POV_

I stiffened in anticipation as the first guy walled towards me. I can hear his footsteps. He skipped Tomoyo after a few seconds and Chiharu. As the guy came nearer, I smelled him.

Hmmm. Syaoran.

I smiled goofily because if I were supposed to guess my boy through sniffing, I'd probably win.

Syaoran came to my place and sniffed me. He snuggled his face onto my neck and kissed me on the chick a few times before saying "I got my girl." Outloud.

"He's right. Sakura here." I agreed. The guys gasped in amazement and I smiled in achievement because I was right that it was him too.

Before he left, he made sure to hug me and kiss me again before leaving. Ughh I want to take off this blindfold and just go away with him. But since I was the first one that agreed onto this so I need to finish this, square and fair.

Soon, I heard the next guy walking towards us. Unlike the first one, this guy started from Meiling. I didn't know if he even came to check me or what because the next thing I knew, I smelled Syaoran again.

He trailed kisses on my neck and I had to stop myself from moaning. He lighlty kissed my lips a few times. He really smells so good, it's so intoxicating. It seems like he was playing with me because he was lightly kissing me up until now, but I wanted more so when he kissed me again, I deepened it. We ended up in a heated kiss. Somehow, his lips tasted a little bit sweeter than usual, or maybe it's just me. I shrugged off the thought. Everything felt surreal, for a moment I lost myself, the people around us forgotten. I could kiss him all day. Seconds passed (or was it minutes? I dunno) and we're still in our own little bubble. We snapped back to reality when Takashi spoke.

"Guys, are we still playing or what. As you guys know, we're all blindfolded so can anyone stomp twice to signal that the game is still on?"

I hurriedly stompped my feet, though they cannot see us, I felt ashamed.

Syaoran left immediately. After a good 3 seconds, i heard a giggle from one of the girls before Eriol stated that she got her girl, maybe they made out too. They were like us too huh?

The game finished with two guys losing. Takashi thought that I was Chiharu and Ryu thought that Tomoyo is Meiling. They paid 100 dollars each and received a spank from their girlfriends. If that was me too, I will get sad or mad because my boyfriend does not know how I smell.

We proceeded to eating our dinner on the shore beside a fire lit by the boys. I was leaning onto Syaoran while the guys are playing around. I sighed contently.

I remembered the scenario earlier where we made out blindfolded. I playfully slapped him.

"Hey hey. Why did you slap me?" He asked glaring at me playfully.

I stuck my tounge out on him. "You were so sneaky earlier." I stated.

He furrowed his eyebrows before asking me "huh? When?"

He is playing around huh? I pinched his nose before answering him. "You kissed me while we're still playing earlier!"

He scratched his head and smiled. " heh, sorry not sorry baby" he kissed me on the cheeks. I lighlty pushed him and glared.

"It was so embarrassing! what if they knew what we did?" I pinched his ear.

" They won't know. Trust me. It was so quick ad besides, that was moments after I we confirmed that I am right."

I looked at him as I analyze what he said. "How sure are you sure they won't know hmm?"

"That was before Eriol started. It's less that I have planned though. I should've been last instead, not first. That gave me too little time." He said thoughtfully.

I gaped at him. LESS THAN WHAT HE PLANNED?! TOO LITTLE TIME?! WE FREAKING MADE OUT FOR WHO-KNOWS-HOW-LONG EARLIER, THEN NOW HE'S SAYING THAT IT'S LESS THAN WHAT HE PLANNED?!

I was about to voice out my thoughts when Eriol ran towards us. He was catching his breathe when he opened his mouth to talk.

"Syao. I forgot to tell you." He said, still catching his breathe.

Syaoran snapped his head towards him and cocked his eyebrow. "What is it?"

Eriol looked at me then to Syaoran. He looked hesitant so I asked him instead of Syaoran.

"What is it Eriol?"

He scratched his head and looked at Syaoran intently "I ... I borrowed your perfume earlier."

Syaoran lightly chuckled "Oh I thought it was something important. It's fine man."

I couldn't agree more to what he said, it was just perfume.

Wait...

Something's terribly...

WAIT... HE WHAT?!

I widened my eyes in shock as realization dawned me.

Oh Shit.

* * *

 **Please Review! ^_^**


End file.
